Under conventional approaches, software for developing and displaying slide presentations may be provided. Conventional approaches for creating slide presentations generally permit users to insert images and text in slides, and to display the slides in a linear fashion. Such conventional approaches, however, may be limited in the types of information that can be inserted and presented through slides. These and other drawbacks exist with conventional slide presentation software.